<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've got a little world of our own by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647143">We've got a little world of our own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain'>deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Saturday Night Live References, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a nervous giggle she gave him a chaste kiss and climbed off his lap. She hurriedly packed up her things into her work bag whilst Jake sat somewhat stunned before moving. He too gathered his things “The food?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've got a little world of our own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea and decided to run with it. It’s a bit different to a coffee shop or college AU (not slating them as some of those AU are my favs to read) but it felt wrong posting any police based stuff at the mo. This may or may not land. If it doesn’t, it’s a learning curve right? </p><p> </p><p>AU set around SNL. Jake is a writer and Amy is a Junior writer (I’m not sure if that’s a thing but it is in this story!). I’m also unsure of actual job descriptions and expectations so have had to wing it a bit as well as rely on Google and TV interviews.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mouth was open, her chest rising and falling rapidly. As their eyes met and dropped to each others lips, he moved closer. She found herself reclining into the sofa cushions as he moved his body over hers, the weight of him around her causing the sofa cushions to dip. Her hands were splayed on his chest as his hands and forearms rested next to her head and shoulders, caging her in. Flicking out her tongue she wet her bottom lip in anticipation, her breath feeling cool, licking his own lips in a mirrored action he dropped his mouth to hers. Amy let out a small, muffled groan which had Jake dropping his crotch to hers and lightly grind as she tilted up to meet him. Hungrily they kissed, it was wet, messy, urgent as she tugged at his hair with one hand and gripped his open plaid shirt in the other.</p><p>The heat in her belly grew with every movement they made together, with every swipe of his tongue against hers. He brought a hand up to cup the side of her face as he began to trail kisses from her lips, along her jawline and down to her neck where he began to suck and nibble down to her collarbone. As Amy squirmed in pleasure under him Jake dropped a hand to her hip, holding her in place as his erection strained in his jeans, grinding against her core.</p><p>And then without warning he was gone. Amy opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact and suddenly aware of a quiet ringing sound. He was stood up with his phone in his hand, looking at the screen whilst running a hand through his ruffled hair.</p><p>“I…I’ve got to go” he said, panic clear on his face as he grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed to the door. Just as he was leaving he very briefly turned to look back, she was still led sprawled out on her sofa but with her hands now covering her face. The ache in his chest that had started the minute his phone rang intensified as he shut the door behind him and headed to the street and nearby subway. Passing a bodega, he stopped and headed straight for the candy section, grabbing a bag of red vines he paid and carried on to the subway.</p><p>The sexual tension from the last few months, had been building and tonight it seemed they were unable to deny and fight it anymore. The chemistry he felt when he was with her was unreal. The air practically sizzled whenever they were together, they naturally gravitated towards each other, easy in each others company. He knew he was definitely in lust with her, and if he thought about it he would probably say he might just love her too.</p><p>His stomach suddenly clenched as he remembered leaving her confused and upset on her sofa less than half an hour ago. He should really speak to her, to make sure she was OK, apologize but he just didn’t know what to say. If they hadn’t of been interrupted who knows how far they would of gone. She certainly wasn’t stopping him, but did she actually want him as much as he wanted her? He wasn’t sure he could just have sex with her and continue to be her friend, which is why when his phone rang, he used it as a (poor) excuse to leave. It might not if been the best way to deal with it but he panicked.</p><p>When he got home, he dropped his phone, keys and red vines on the bed and went into the bathroom. Sighing as he caught his reflection in the mirror he started to undress, removing his glasses he left his clothes in a messy pile. He stepped into the shower and turned the facet, gasping at the cold water before it heated.</p><p>He rubbed his hands into his hair as the water hit his body, his shoulders tense as he struggled with his feelings. He had plenty of girl friends over the years to know that she was different. They had a fun and flirty friendship which his friends had warned him about, but he had brushed it off. They were just comfortable with each other and when they were at work and had a break it was her he sought out for company. It was her shoulder he found his head dropping against when he was tired, it was her coffee and cookies he stole knowing he would hear her laugh.</p><p>His mind wondered back to today…</p><p>
  <em>“Thank goodness that’s done. I’m starving” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too. Wanna grab some dinner?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah why not, we can take it back to mine if you want, I think I have some beers in my fridge” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like a plan. Chinese?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You read my mind” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making himself at home, his discarded his hoodie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a creased white tshirt. He rubbed his hands down it to smooth it as he shrugged at her disapproving look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? It’s under my shirt, no one sees it” </em>
</p><p>In hindsight agreeing to get dinner and take it to hers was the mistake, a long day followed by a cozy dinner and alcohol (but actually he had only had half a bottle). He squeezed shower gel into his hand, starting at his shoulders he rubbed circles into his skin.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh man I am stuffed. My eyes were definitely too big for my tum tum” he patted his stomach as he flopped back on her sofa. She giggled next to him nodding “Totally. At least I’ll have breakfast tomorrow. Weather’s meant to be nice tomorrow, might go sit in the park for a bit” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like you need more sun” he said lifting an exposed forearm to hers, showing the colour difference in their skin. She smirked “A few hours won’t hurt…you should try it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The sun is not my friend. I’m very delicate.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes and put her beer bottle on the small table in front of her sofa and picked up the TV remote. As she flicked through the enormous Netflix offerings he watched her for a few moments before shifting so he was half facing the TV. Setting his bottle down next to hers he stretched his hands above his head. She glanced round at him, catching his under t-shirt lift just enough to expose his stomach and a small amount of hair that disappeared into his waist band. Poking the exposed skin with an outstretched finger she laughed “see, you need the sun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catching her finger in his hand he leant towards her slightly “If you want to see me naked Santiago, just ask” he said in a low voice, his eyes dancing with mischief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes at him “Yeah, you got me, that’s exactly what I want” she said wiggling her finger free from his and turning her attention back to the TV. Laughing he dropped his head on her shoulder and waited for her to push him away, but she didn’t, instead she leant back into him and let out a small, almost inaudible sigh as they settled to watch a film.</em>
</p><p>He was working his way down his torso, his hands rubbing at his stomach where she had poked him.</p><p>
  <em>Hearing her stifle a yawn he took that as a sign to leave. Nudging her gently so she sat up he did the sane, sitting up straight and moving to get up when he caught sight of her face, her eyes on him, biting slightly on her bottom lip she looked like she was holding back from saying something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, you’re tired. I should go”he said, just to break the heated silence </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded as she shuffled round “Yeah…” she looked down at her fingers, playing with the hem of her fitted tee, legs tucked under her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t speak as he watched her, he could tell her breathing had become faster, he could see a slight pink flush in her cheeks as she sat in front of him. He lifted a hand and moved some hair away from her cheek and to behind her ear. She bit on her bottom lip again. Using his thumb he gently rolled her lip out from beneath her teeth until her mouth was open and her eyes wide as he started to move towards her. Untucking her legs, she began to fall back and as she did he moved himself into the space between her legs, his breathing now as rapid as hers as he crawled over her, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. </em>
</p><p>He slowly rinsed his skin before shutting off the shower and wrapping a towel around his middle. Picking up his glasses as he went past he headed to the bedroom where he dried himself, put on clean boxers and a t-shirt and settled into bed with his phone and red vines.</p><p>He knew he should call or text her but he didn’t know what to say. He had left with no explanation. The longer he left it the more awkward he felt about it. What was he going to say? That he liked her? That he wished something could happen romantic stylez? For what? Her to say no, she didn’t like him like that? As he settled down into bed he put his phone and red vines onto his nightstand and cursed himself for ignoring the right thing to do. </p>
<hr/><p>Amy slowly let her hands fall and blinked as she opened her eyes. What the <em>hell</em> had just happened? One minute they were making out and they next he was jumping off her like he had been electrocuted. The shear panic on his face had her covering her face in embarrassment. He was a good guy so he would never of taken advantage of her but, and this but was based on her previous limited experience with men, she assumed his libido had taken over hence what had happened. She had obviously misread the signs and he actually wasn’t interested in her like that.</p><p>Lifting herself from her sofa she turned off the TV and went to her room. Pulling a tank and shorts from her drawers she stripped out of her jeans and tshirt and put it into the laundry hamper followed by her matching black bra and knickers. Pulling on her shorts and tank, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did a double take as she lifted her chin and noticed hickies down her neck to her collarbone. Her fingers ghosted the marks as she frowned. She was not a hickey kind of girl and she couldn’t remember a time when she had one let alone, she counted, <em>four</em>. All of various shades. They would need make up for the next few days.</p><p>Still brushing her teeth, she went in search of her phone. Picking it up off of the kitchen counter she checked for any messages. None. Now feeling slightly more pissed off than confused she made her way back to the bathroom and angrily spat out her toothpaste before rinsing. Sitting on her bed she typed and deleted a message to him multiple times before huffing and putting her phone down. Why should she message him first? He was the one who left with no explanation. Yes, she was angry but more importantly, he had hurt her feelings.</p><p>She was unsure at what point her feelings for him began to change. As she led in the dark staring up at the ceiling she decided she would speak to him tomorrow.</p><p>………….</p><p>Going for a jog the following morning she hoped it would clear her head. She hadn’t slept very well and kept replaying the events from last night in her head. She had also decided that she might not be enjoying New York as much as she thought she would. Getting a job at SNL was an absolute dream come true and getting to work with some of the most creative minds, was unbelievable.</p><p>When she was partnered up with Jake she was unsure how they would get on. He was silly, he liked pranks, he had a group of weird friends that got together to drink and party more frequently than she liked but they were all nice to her. Like anyone, he had his flaws but when push come to shove his friends were his world and his personality was alluring. She was there to work, to learn and to move up and into other roles not get sidetracked by this crazy haired man child.</p><p>However, despite her initial reservations, she found they spent a lot of time together. He would bring her in coffee, although she was sure that should of been her job. He made sure she ate when she stayed late to help him type of scripts. When she napped on his office sofa after another late night, he covered her with one of his many hoodies and when she missed home he was there with a hug, and some half consoling speech that had her feeling decidedly better. He had the ability to make her smile even when she thought she couldn’t.</p><p>Going back to her apartment she headed for the shower where she washed herself and shampooed her hair. Wrapping towels around her head and torso she stepped out of her tub and padded across the hall to her bedroom. She had told herself to forget last night for now and as the sun was shining, she would indeed spend sometime outside just as she had said she would. First, she needed to try and cover up these hickies.</p><p>Putting on underwear and a light summer dress, she applied some sun screen. Then she grabbed a book she had only recently started reading and her small over the shoulder bag. She slipped on a pair of converse, collected her phone and keys and headed out of her apartment. Locking the door behind her she placed the keys and phone in her bag and headed off to the nearby park.</p>
<hr/><p>“You kissed? Pfft. Tell me when you grab each others asses” Rosa said as she sipped her herbal tea.</p><p>“Great thanks. There’s me thinking you were going to give me advise-“</p><p>“Let me stop you there. Whatever gave you the impression I wanted to give you advise? That’s Boyles job.”</p><p>They both turned to Charles Boyle who was sat with an open mouth, clutching his chest. A small whimper escaping as his eyes darted between the two of them. “They. Kissed. Rosa. The were going to <em>do it</em>” he managed to squeak out.</p><p>“Yeah. Then you called him, he shit his pants and now I’m being forced to talk feelings and emotions.” She huffed.</p><p>Jake sat back, his hands in his hair looking between his two friends. “If you two can’t help, maybe Gina might be of some use” he said nodding in the direction of a red head, chattering away on her phone as she approached them.</p><p>“Yeah, well the dance numbers will be magnificent. Trust Gina. OK, yeah bye” she snapped as she stuffed her phone into her pocket. “Urgh people get their knickers in such a twist. We’ll be ready for Saturday night. We always are” she said as if it explained her call. She sat down and took the drink Jake passed to her “thanks boo. Now what’s this emergency that couldn’t be done in the office?”</p><p>Charles gasped “let me tell her <em>please</em>”</p><p>“Do you want to know what <em>actually</em> happened or Charles’ version?”</p><p>“Obviously Chucks version. Dish little man.”</p><p>With a large grin he filled Gina in on Jake and Amy’s after work, after dinner make out sesh while Jake sat shaking his head at him.</p><p>“Hmmm. I’m surprised she went along with it. I didn’t even think she liked you.” She laughed and lifted a hand “I’m joking obvs. But let me get this right. You left and you haven’t spoken to her since? I can one hundred percent tell you she will be pissed and or upset with you Jakey. I’m sure I taught you better than that?”</p><p>Hanging his head, he pulled on his hoodie strings. Looking up, all three of his friends were looking at him. He let out a sniff “Argh I know. Its just I really like her and I panicked when I realised the possible repercussions of us y’know, doing it.</p><p>Rosa sat watching him as he removed his glasses and fiddled with them “Dude. You need to speak to her. Before work tomorrow. It’s going to be hectic and crazy and the last thing we need is you two falling out.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He muttered</p><p>“I just mean, ugh, god I hate this, just tell her how you feel.”</p><p>“Oh yeah it’s that easy Rosa” he retorted looking back at her like a stroppy toddler who had been told not to touch something hot.</p><p>Sensing the tension rise Charles stepped in “Jakey, if things went as you said then it confirms exactly what we all thought, she likes you too. But you won’t know unless you speak to her.”</p><p>“For once, I agree with Chucky” Gina said as she stood up, taking her takeaway cup with her “Look I’ve got some dynamite choreography to sort so I gotta dash but Jake, call me if you need to chat. Later losers. Bye Rosa” she winked as she turned and walked off.</p><p>Jake sat quietly and finished his coffee before deciding that yes, he was going to see her. Leaving Rosa and Charles discussing a cut sketch from the week before, he made his way to the subway to go to Amy’s.</p>
<hr/><p>“Amy Santiago?”</p><p>“Teddy Wells! Hi!”</p><p>“What are you doing in the city?”</p><p>“Oh I’m working for NBC, at SNL, a junior writer. What about you?”</p><p>“TV huh? Partner at a law firm” he looked proud as he adjusted his stance, briefcase in one hand and his other sunk into his trouser pocket. Amy couldn’t help but think how smart he looked.</p><p>“Wow. Congratulations.” Amy smiled up at him from the bench she was sat at.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m just on my way back to the office, do you fancy joining me for a coffee?” he gestured over his shoulder towards the small park café.</p><p>She nodded “Why not. It’ll be nice to catch up. I don’t think I’ve seen you since college” she tucked her book into her bag and stood, smoothing her dress. She suddenly felt very untidy despite not actually looking it.</p><p>“I think you might be right.” He said as they walked to the café and found an outside table.</p><p>As Amy sat chatting with Teddy she was completely unaware that Jake had come out of the subway and was cutting through the park to hers. Hearing that familiar laugh he scanned the area and saw her. Sat with a man in a suit. Her hand on his forearm and one on her chest as she laughed. He felt his stomach drop as the man placed his hand on hers. Turning quickly before she could see him, he headed back to the subway station. Turning away so quickly meant he missed her pull her hand away from the mans grip and sit back slightly in her chair.</p><p>“Maybe I can take you out for dinner” Teddy asked, Amy opened and closed her mouth “or just a drink?”</p><p>“No. Uh dinner is fine. Its just my job means I keep very unsociable hours. I’ll have to check my diary and get back to you?”</p><p>Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small case, flipping it open he slid out a business card and handed it to her. “I shall look forward to your call Amy”.</p><p>Giving a brief wave, Amy watched as he left the park. She looked down at the business card, frowning. She didn’t want to go out for dinner with Teddy. She wanted to sort things out with Jake. And as nice as Teddy was and as much as her parents would definitely approve of Teddy, she liked Jake.</p><p>………….</p><p>Amy arrived at work the next day, and went straight to her small office. Chucking her bag under her desk she fired up her computer and waited for it to start. She knew it was going to be a long day with rehearsals, sketch and script changes right up until Saturday night and she knew she would be run off her feet. As she pulled out her diary from her bag, Teddy’s card fell out of the pages. Picking it up she dropped it in the nearby trash can and started checking her list.</p><p>There was a knock at her door, looking up she saw it was Jake.</p><p>“Hey Peralta” she said as casually as she could. They still hadn’t spoken since he left hers the other day.</p><p>“Hey. Can I talk with you for a moment?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded. He looked nervous.</p><p>“So uh. About the other night. I’m sorry-“ he held up a hand and shook his head as she went to interrupt him “no, let me finish. I shouldn’t of come back for dinner. I shouldn’t of kissed you and stuff. It was a mistake and it won’t happen again. We’re just friends, we work together, it was really unprofessional”.</p><p>She stared at him. That was not how she expected that to go. Her mouth was dry as she looked up at him from her desk. She had read it wrong. She fought hard to keep the tears at bay, just nodding at him until she managed to swallow past the lump in her throat “I uh, I understand. Professional.”</p><p>He let out a sigh “So I’ll see you at the read through?”</p><p>She smiled her best fake smile “Yeah. You will”</p><p>“Noice” and then he left.</p><p>After a few moments she pushed up from her desk and hurried down the hall to the ladies bathroom where she locked herself in a cubicle, sitting on the toilet she clasped her hand to her mouth and began to cry. She was so confused. She was sure he had liked her. Everything about the last few months of their relationship, no friendship, now had her questioning every after work drink, every takeaway in one of their offices, the shared jokes and whispers, the smiles, the looks.</p><p>After calming down and composing herself, she opened the door and made her way to the wash basin where she washed her face with cold water, patting it dry with a paper towel. She was just checking her eyes weren’t too puffy when the door opened, her eyes meeting Rosa’s in the mirror.</p><p>“Santiago? Have you been crying?”</p><p>Amy shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Rosa stepped up behind her, hesitating before dropping a hand on Amys shoulder.</p><p>“Whatever it is, it’ll be OK”</p><p>Amy let out a snort of laughter, but her face wasn’t laughing “That’s what I thought but apparently I was wrong” she shrugged off Rosa’s hand and left the bathroom.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jake! What have you done?” Rosa hissed at Jake as stood at the coffee machine. His head jerked up, his brows furrowed at her tone.</p><p>“I might need a clue Rosa”</p><p>“Amy. She was in the bathroom. She had clearly been crying.”</p><p>“Crying?” Rosa nodded at him “… Oh I may of just told her that the other night was a mistake-“</p><p>“What! That’s <em>crazy</em> stupid. You left us yesterday to speak to her. What happened?”</p><p>He briefly filled her in on seeing Amy at the park with the man on the suit, her laughing, her hand on his arm. Rosa stood, arms folded watching his face as he stirred too many sugars and too much cream into his coffee.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like Amy, kissing you one minute and going on a date the very next day. Did you ask her who he was?”</p><p>“No! Cos then she’ll know I was there. Its fine. We wouldn’t of worked Rosa. She’s too highly strung, too neat, plus she thinks she knows everyth-“ his eyes widened “Ames!”</p><p>Too late. She had heard enough. She turned on her heels and headed back to her office where she dropped herself into her chair, looking at her lap, Jakes words ringing in her ears when Teddy’s card, standing out in her empty trash can, caught her eye. Pulling it out she held it for a moment “Fuck him” she muttered as she opened her phone and shakily typed his number in. Lifting her phone to her ear she waited for an answer.</p><p>“Teddy Wells speaking”</p><p>“Teddy. It’s Amy. Santiago. Um can you do Monday night for dinner?”</p><p>“Oh uh, I think so yes.”</p><p>“Perfect. Pick somewhere, let me know and I’ll meet you there”</p><p>“Okay. I shall get straight onto it. I’m glad you called, Amy.”</p><p>She screwed her face up slightly before forcing a smile on her face “Me too.”</p><p>Liar. Amy Santiago was lying. But after hearing Jake call her highly strung, and basically a know it all she decided that maybe he was right. The two of them kissing was a mistake. And so, she would find someone who liked her for who she was. Even if she wasn’t one hundred percent sure on her sudden choice.</p>
<hr/><p>“… and then she walked in as Peralta was being a <em>dick</em>” Rosa said shooting Jake a death glare. Boyle shook his head “Why Jake? Why? You don’t actually think those things do you?”</p><p>“Of course I don’t. I was just being a dick” he sighed looking at Rosa, copying her use of words “I love how smart and funny she is. I love how organized and tidy she is and she’s just the right amount of strung. She’s perfect. Argh. Why can’t she walk in now I’m saying nice stuff about her?”</p><p>He was led back on the couch in his room as Rosa and Charles perched on his desk and a nearby chair. They watched as he threw an arm over his eyes and let out a groan. Exchanging glances, Rosa poked hard at Charles arm. Rubbing at his arm Charles adjusted in his chair “Jakey. It’ll be OK. You just need to tell her everything. She’ll see the funny side, she knows you. She’ll see it was all a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“Hmmm” Jake was unsure how this was going to get better. He knew at this moment he needed to pull his socks up. He had a job to do. He had to go meet his junior writer and go down to studio 8h. He flung his legs out and sat up. “Maybe later. We have work to do first.”</p><p>Ever the professionals, Jake and Amy made it through until the early hours of Sunday morning, polite to each other.</p><p>“So Santiago, Monday night, drinks with the gang?” Rosa asked as they waited for their cabs. Amy looked at the floor and back at her friends “I can’t, I uh have a date”</p><p>“What?!” Charles cried out. Jake pulled on his shoulder “too much buddy” he said quietly.</p><p>“You. Have a date? With whom?” Gina probed, not caring if she was making anyone uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh. I guy I went to college with. I bumped into him in the park a few days ago. He asked me out, I wasn’t going to but then a few days ago I thought ‘why not’?”</p><p>“Hmmm okay, why not indeed.” Gina purred as her eyes flicked to Jake whose face gave nothing away.</p><p>“Anyway, this is my cab. You guys enjoy tomorrow” Amy said as she opened the bright yellow door.</p><p>They watched as her cab pulled away. Rosa punched Jake in the arm.</p><p>“Owwww. What the <em>fuck</em> was that for?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot. You opened your mouth without knowing the full story. It’s on you she’s going on a date with that guy. You only have yourself to blame” Rosa said as Charles and Gina nodded, backing up their friends words.</p><p>“What do I do?” he whined</p><p>“You need to let her know you are still an option boo.” Gina gave him a sympathetic smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Amy was ready and waiting on her stoop when her cab pulled up. Giving the name of the restaurant she sat back and watched the streets pass by. As the cab stopped and she handed over cash to the driver, she saw Teddy waiting outside. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and put her feet out. A hand came into her line of vision. Looking up Teddy was at the car, holding out a hand to help her out.</p><p>“Thank you” she gave a small smile as he guided her forward and shut the cab door behind her.</p><p>“You look beautiful Amy” She said nothing but smiled again. “Nervous? Me too. Let’s get a drink. This place does great pilsner.” She looked up at him, her brows raised. “It’s a pale lager” he explained.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>Seated at their table, Amy sipped from her glass while a Teddy filled her in on what he had being doing since college, his job, and pilsners. He spoke about beer. No. Wait. A pale lager. She glanced at the large clock on the wall and wondered at what point she could leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Jake tipped his glass up, draining the last of his beer. Their weekly drinking session was different. She wasn’t their. Because of him and he was miserable because of it. He watched as his friends mucked around, he watched couples drink together, family’s catching up. There was an ache in his chest as he itched to message her and say he was sorry.</p><p>“Chin up boo. Hopefully she’s having a real nasty time” Gina said as she said down next to him and handed him another pint glass. He looked at her, his brown eyes sad. “Oh come on, don’t let this be Jenny Gildenhorn again. I don’t have the patience for that shit.”</p><p>“Helpful as usual G. Thank you” Jakes shoulders slumped as he drank his new beer. She patted his shoulder as she stood up. “Rosa! Your turn!” Rosa let her head fall back before sitting up and leaning onto the table.</p><p>“Want me to kill him?”</p><p>“No. Maybe. No.”</p><p>“I hate seeing you like this. Want me to speak to her?”</p><p>“No. I have to sort this myself, but thanks Rosa”.</p><p>He sat for a while longer before deciding to go home. He wasn’t in the mood to be around happy people right now. Getting a cab across town he hit up a nearby bodega grabbing snacks and went back to his apartment where he spent the rest of that night misery eating and sleeping whilst watching Adam Sandler films.</p>
<hr/><p>“So how was your date?” Charles asked Amy as they sat around in groups preparing for script writing. Amy glanced around “It was OK I guess” she said playing with her pen and drawing scribbles on her pad.</p><p>Charles nodded and leaned forward “Will you be going on a second date?”</p><p>“Um. He did ask. I haven’t agreed to another one yet. This job keeps me so busy, you know what it’s like.”</p><p>He did. It was literally the same every week, meetings on Mondays, script writing Tuesdays, Wednesdays came with more meetings with other department heads. Wednesdays were notoriously long and tiring and often went into Thursday mornings.</p><p>Ray Holt, the head guy in charge, would then have further meetings to decide what sketches were going forward.</p><p>Friday and Saturdays were rehearsal days and where the celebrity monologue was written, studio audiences came in twice on a Saturday and sketches were still being changed until Holt had made sure it fit their time slot and every sketch was as it should be.</p><p>It was exhausting, crazy, hectic, exhilarating and every other emotion you could think of which is why it was great that this group of people got on well. They were literally in each others pockets for so many hours each week. They spent more time with their work colleagues than at home.</p><p>At the end of a long writing and brainstorming session, they broke for food and drink. Amy dragging herself back to her office and the lunch she had put in her mini fridge that morning. Sitting down cross legged on her sofa she tucked into her lunch; pasta salad and a bottle of water. Washing the last mouthful down with a large swig of water she almost choked when she saw Teddy at her door, holding a bunch of flowers. His hand was raised ready to knock when she saw him.</p><p>“Teddy! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was going to get these delivered but thought I would deliver them to you myself. I wanted to see you and see if you had given any more thought to a second date.” Despite being a lawyer and obviously used to pressurized situations, he seemed almost nervous as he stood in her doorway. She beckoned for him to come in. He took a few more steps until he was able to pass her the flowers. Keeping her seat on the sofa she smiled at him “Thank you. They’re beautiful. But I uh, I’m not sure I can agree to a second date. I like you but I’ve got so much on my plate right now…” she trailed off. She wasn’t ready to say no to his face.</p><p>He nodded “OK, well look, you have my number so just call when you get some time-“</p><p>“Amy Santiago! Let’s go-<em>woah</em>-“ Jake rounded the open door and stopped short of bumping into the rear of Teddy “sorry man. Didn’t see you there” he said eyeing up the suited man in Amys office.</p><p>“No worries. I was just leaving. Amy. Call me, OK?”</p><p>With wide eyes, she looked between the flowers, Teddy and Jake. Her face hot pink as she sat not speaking. “She’ll call you” he said patting Teddy’s shoulder a bit too hard “Santiago. Holt has called us back in. Grab your stuff. <em>Let’s go</em>” he said thumbing over his shoulder.</p><p>Standing, she laid the flowers on her desk and scooped up her pad, pens, laptop and phone “Sorry” she muttered as she left him stood in her office.</p><p>They walked in silence down the first section of corridor before Jake spoke “Seemed like a well put together guy”</p><p>“He’s a lawyer”</p><p>“Figures”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean” Amy asked with a definite tone</p><p>“Nothing. Just. He’s more your type than-“</p><p>“You?”</p><p>Jake stopped in his tracks, now it was his turn to sound annoyed “and what’s that <em>supposed</em> to mean?” he asked, using her own words against her</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>“So. Are you gunna see him again?” Jake asked, his voice low, nervous even.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She replied as she avoided eye contact and started walking again.</p><p>………….</p><p>“I just don’t think it’s that funny dude” Rosa cut across</p><p>“Where’s my meatballs? Come on Ro Ro it’s brilliant”</p><p>“Charles, how many times, not Ro Ro”</p><p>Amy watched as they bickered, playing with her pen before putting it down and started typing.</p><p>“Amy? May I have your thoughts please?”</p><p>“You won’t get any ideas from her, she’s too wrapped up in whether she’s gunna see Mr Suit again.”</p><p>Amy narrowed her eyes at Jake before turning to their Boss. “Honestly? I think it could work, it just needs something else but I can’t put my finger on it.”</p><p>“<em>It just needs something else but I can’t put my finger on it</em>, title of Santiagos sex tape everyone” Jake grinned, earning a high five from Charles but a groan from pretty much everyone else.</p><p>“Seeing as you are feeling particularly funny today Peralta, how about you and Amy set about making this script work. I’m interested to see what you come up with. Let’s just say it’s a little assignment for you both.”</p><p>With all eyes on them Amy blushed furiously whilst Jake leaned back in his chair. He was uncomfortable with Teddy and he was being over confident to cover it up.</p><p>“Fine by me Boss”</p><p>“And me” Amy said with a frown. </p><p>“Very well. Everyone dismissed for the day, except you two, and I’ll see you all back here for our 11am meeting tomorrow.”</p><p>Chairs scuffed and tables knocked as everyone filed out of the room leaving Jake and Amy sat in silence. Amy went to get up.</p><p>“Er where are you going?”</p><p>“To my office, where its clean, warm and tidy”</p><p>“But we have to work-“</p><p>“Yes we do. But if I’m staying late, I’m doing it in comfort. You may join me” and with that she turned on her heel and walked back to her small office leaving him sat with his mouth open.</p>
<hr/><p>Jake sat in his office and looked in a notepad he had, it had random ideas, characters, funny one liners and he had hoped to get inspiration from it but nothing. Huffing he stood and decided he best get to Amys office sooner rather than later.</p><p>Finding her led on her sofa gave him a brief flash back to leaving her led, confused, on hers. A weird jolt of electricity feeling hitting his hands and feet and he almost turned to leave but instead he coughed and barged on in, Jake style.</p><p>“I’m here!”</p><p>“I wondered what was keeping you”</p><p>“I had to find my book” he waved his notebook at her.</p><p>“Let’s get started. I want to be home at a reasonable time tonight”</p><p>“Why? Did you decide to go on a date with the lawyer?”</p><p>“His name is Teddy and no. Not yet.”</p><p>Jake swatted at Amys feet, indicating he wanted to sit down. She shuffled up the sofa and sat with her pen and pad in her lap. She also had a copy of Charles pitch and notes on the pages.</p><p>“It’s a good idea, I just don’t think it will make it to the weekend how it currently is, but you will have better ideas, what do you think?” Amy looked at Jake when he didn’t reply. He was gazing back at her.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it, I mean what you walked in on the other day. I was talking shit. Amy, I’m sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head “It’s fine. I know. Your ideas?”</p><p>He eyed her for a few moments before handing her a piece of paper. They worked solidly passing ideas back and forth, giggling at some ideas and groaning at others. Forgetting the awkwardness, pain and confusion of the last few days when there was a knock at the door. There was a security guard with a food delivery guy.</p><p>“We didn’t order food?” Amy looked at Jake who shrugged.</p><p>The delivery guy checked a piece of paper “Jake and Amy?”</p><p>“S’us” Jake said moving to take the food and sniffing “Is that…Chinese?”</p><p>“Sure is.”</p><p>Jake and Amy glanced at each other “<em>Charles</em>” they both said in unison.</p><p>“Thank you” Amy then said effectively dismissing the delivery man and security guard and shut the door.</p><p>………….</p><p>They picked through the cartons and found their favorite dishes. Charles had done well but neither would admit that to him. He had clearly picked Chinese food as a nod to the night they kissed. Jake would need to have words with him about his lack of subtly.</p><p>Every so often Amy looked up at Jake, her brows furrowed as she ate and wondered what was up with him. He had been decidedly quiet since the food arrived. It was very un-Jake like and it puzzled her.</p><p>“What’s up Jake?”</p><p>He looked at her, his eyebrows raising “Whad’ya mean?”</p><p>Amy sighed and smiled kindly at him “You look like you have something on your mind. Just talk. We’re friends right?”</p><p>He nodded and stayed quiet, eating a few more mouthfuls of food and then “Why him?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Why Teddy?”</p><p>“Why not? He asked me out, you had made it very clear you weren’t interested-“</p><p>“And you were?”</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes and put down her carton “Are you kidding me?” Jake shrugged and Amy carried on “You are unbelievable. You kissed me. I kissed you back, things got pretty hot and heavy very quickly. I’ve spent a week covering up four hickies Jake! You left. You didn’t speak to me.”</p><p>“Sounds close to the truth” he muttered. Jake poked at his food with a chop stick, not making eye contact with her.</p><p>Amy took his silence as confirmation of what she thought. She was toying with the idea of staying quiet but she had more to say “You know Jake, I haven’t dated anyone since I’ve been here. I haven’t wanted to because I enjoy the time we spend together and I stupidly thought you did too. I thought you liked me but I’ve never really been good at reading guys so I obviously got it wrong. But so what if Teddy is maybe a bit boring and knows far too much about beer, lager, uh whatever it is. At least I know he actually likes me-“</p><p>She was cut off by Jakes lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened in shock before closing and briefly enjoying the feel of his lips. Breaking apart he rested his forehead on hers “Sorry. I just didn’t know how to get you to stop” he whispered.</p><p>She swallowed. Then hesitantly moved her mouth up to his. Her hands moving up to his hoodie, pulling herself up onto her knees so she was now slightly higher than him. She felt his hands hold her hips and steady her as she moved to straddle his lap. The whole time they never broke their kiss, sucking and pulling on lips as their tongues met.</p><p>Amy positioned herself on Jakes lap as his fingers crept under her t-shirt, his fingers flexing into her skin, his thumbs grazing her ribs. She was unsure how long they were like this for before she realised he was pulling himself away from her and pulling back on her hips.</p><p>“Ames…”</p><p>“Not again <em>Jake</em>” she breathed as she went to move. The grip on her hips tightened, holding her in place.</p><p>“No, no! It just. I don’t want to make any assumptions here, but I’m not uh prepared for this” he gave her a shy grin. Her stomach jumped as she realised what he meant.</p><p>“Oh. Then, you want to leave?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>With a nervous giggle she gave him a chaste kiss and climbed off his lap. She hurriedly packed up her things into her work bag whilst Jake sat somewhat stunned before moving. He too gathered his things “The food?” </p><p>“Leave it. I’ll bin it tomorrow”</p><p>“That’s not like you”</p><p>“I’m trying not to be too neat or highly strung” she said, tongue in cheek as she smirked at him.</p><p>“I said I was sorry”</p><p>Amy was already walking out of her office when Jake noticed the flowers “Ames. The flowers?”</p><p>She turned to look at him, confusion on her face until she saw what he was pointing at. Mood killer. She walked over to them, removed the card, pocketing it and then took the flowers. She left them on the reception desk as they made their way to the elevators.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“They can put them in a vase or something. Seems a shame for them to go to total waste”</p><p>“Consistent” he mouthed to her back, smiling to himself.</p><p>They rode in silence back to Jake apartment, holding hands and exchanging smiles. Amy found herself feeling nervous as she followed him up the stoop and into the building. She waited as he found his keys and let them in. This was further than they had gone before, she knew what was coming and she wanted it, she hoped he did too.</p><p>“Jake?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Say now if you don’t want to start whatever this is, cos I really like you but I’m not mucking around-“</p><p>“I do. I mean I want this too” he said closing the gap and slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her close.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“So much. I thought I’d blown it when you went on that date. Ames, can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Jake guided her to the end of his bed where they sat, holding hands. He swallowed and cleared his throat slightly “I owe you an explanation. I left that night because I worried if we carried on it would just be one night. That it might ruin our friendship. That you didn’t feel the same but were just caught up in the uh, in the moment.” He watched as her eyebrows rose and fell and her face softened “I came to see you the next day but saw you with Teddy at the café in the park. I bottled it, and I told you us kissing was a mistake but I never actually thought that. I promise.”</p><p>Amy nodded, her hand leaving his to rest on his neck, her thumb stroking his jaw.</p><p>“I believe you. I just wish you had told me rather than running out on me. All this awkwardness and bad feeling could have been avoided”</p><p>“Yeah well, I don’t do emotions and grown up stuff very well”</p><p>She gently applied pressure to his neck with her fingers, guiding him to her mouth and stopping just before their lips met “you’ll have to learn if we are going to be dating…” she whispered</p><p>“Dating?”</p><p>“Mmhmm, if you want?”</p><p>“So much. But what about Mr Suit?”</p><p>“Are you trying to kill the mood? I’ll let him down gently” she said, grabbing at his shirt collar she pulled him to her as she collapsed back onto his bed, using her feet to help shuffle her up he crawled over the top of her until they were settled more centrally on his bed. </p><p>“I hope you are <em>prepared</em> Peralta”</p><p>“Oh Santiago….you…have…no…idea” Jake said between kisses.</p><p>………….</p><p>Led in his bed with Amy, who was now gently snoring next to him his mind was clear to think. Clearer than it had been in over a week. He watched her as she slept, her hair fanned out behind her across his pillow, her hands up clutching the corner of the pillow her head was resting on. He still couldn’t believe the turn of events tonight. That’s when it hit him. He hurried to get out of bed.</p><p>“I’ve got it!”</p><p>“What? What is it?” Amy said sleepily, pushing herself up to find where Jakes voice was coming from.</p><p>He was now sat on the end of the bed with his notepad “The sketch. It’s a restaurant, the woman is on a bad date and then she is interrupted by different people. A crazy aunt from Wisconson, a brother home from college, a Mom going to keep fit. I don’t know specifics yet but its here. We can fit in Charles’ ‘Where’s my meatballs’ I just need to think.”</p><p>“Sounds good. I like it but any chance we can finish this in the morning?” Amy yawned as she collapsed back in Jakes blue bed sheets. Jakes eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. “Absolutely.” He crawled back up the bed and snuggled in next to her, kissing her shoulder as he wrapped an arm over her waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>